Algia
by AggiE' x3
Summary: ONESHOOT Complemento del El noveno Cullen/ sufrimiento y agonia de Amelia Cullen,el DOLOR tras la mordida de una sedienta Vampira q decide no matarla, pero la deja totalmente sola.


**_Weno Uaz a tooz si soy io de nuvo xD, me sentia muy distraida (¬¬ weno solo tengo 15 añitos) en estos dias, asi q no pude continuar con mi historia del Noveno Cullen, pero no se preocupen, ya e comensado a desdistraerme xD asi q muy pronto sabran lo q sucedera xD, weno la verdad sq se me vino una idea de tratar de interpretar, q es lo q uno siente antes de ser convertido en vampiro asi k escribi este fic, q ayudar tambien a ver un poco la historia de Mia, espero no aburrirlos:S_**

* * *

**Algia**

Todo era oscuro y hostil, no percibía en donde estaba, pero se sentía muy bien, estaba tranquila, no había nada que me preocupara, ni nada que me pudiera hacer daño. Podría encontrarme en el mismísimo infierno, pero aun así me sentía demasiado bien como para irme – se siente bien –dije en susurros, no sabia si estaba muerta o no, es sereno y sosegado. Seria el paraíso perfecto de no ser por aquellas horribles imágenes que me atormentaban de ves en cuando, no se si estaré así para siempre, pero desearía que las imágenes desaparecieran para estar tranquila en mi propio "Edén".

Podría haber estado así por siempre, tranquila, sin nada que me ate a la preocupación pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las desea…

Inicio capitulo: Pesadilla.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho pero aun así no lograba ver absolutamente nada, empecé a asustarme; sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra algo sumamente duro mientras escuchaba a alguien gritar, después de eso, estuve tranquila nuevamente pero solo por momentos, el dolor que sentía me entumeció totalmente, quise levantarme, despertar, pero no podía, no recordaba nada, solo recuerdo que corría, corría y corría, trataba de alejarme de mi casa, lo ultimo que vi antes de desplomarme en el suelo, fue una mujer, hermosa y de ojos dorados, que le brillaban, aun en la oscuridad, estos se volvieron negros, y pronto ella desapareció; eso es lo q recuerdo, pero no con mucha claridad, el dolor q sentía en estos momentos fue aumentando mas y mas hasta q algo frió y puntiagudo se presiono sobre mi cuello, a partir de ese momento comenzó mi pesadilla.

Al principio solo sentía una especie de picazón en el cuello, que se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte demasiado fuerte como para ser real, esta empezó a consumir toda mi piel, intente moverme, pero no podía, todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado de seguro por el choque que había sufrido hace unos momentos, eso debió romperme algo, estaba totalmente aturdida, no podía pensar con claridad, y esas imágenes, esas imágenes q no me dejaban en paz…

FLASH BACK:

-¡Vete! Paris, ¡Vete! – grite con mis fuerzas, aunque sabia que era inútil, nadie vendría.

-Olvídalo, tú vas a ser mi esposa, así que, que mas da - se acerco y me tomo por la fuerza – además, tú tienes la culpa por ser tan hermosa y provocarme. –acaricio mi mejilla, mientras lentamente colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi muslo derecho, yo solo sentía ira, ira porque a nadie le importaba lo que me pasara, porque si gritaba nadie vendría, porque si lloraba a el no le importaría, me frunció el ceño - ¡No me mires así! – lo ultimo que vi fue su mano acercarse a mi cara, luego solo el piso, sabia que si me ponía en pie, me volvería a golpear, eso lo e aprendido muy bien de mi padrastro.

-Genial, y yo quería darte el gusto de q tu primera vez fuera despierta – se acerco a mi, dispuesto a hacerme daño, yo solo pude permanecer tranquila, cuando me levanto en sus brazos, sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, tenia q hacer algo, tenia q reaccionar, tenia q pensar, no permitiría que nadie me hiciera tanto daño, ya no mas; nos encontrábamos al lado de la ventana, mi niñera siempre colocaba ahí un pequeño florero con tulipanes negros, mis flores favoritas; tome el pequeño florero y se lo incruste en la cabeza lo mas fuerte que pude, me sorprendió lograrlo, el era el hijo del secretario de la defensa... Ahora que lo pienso, ¡estoy muerta, estoy muerta, lo mate…! , me arrodille a su lado, sabia que se lo merecía, pero yo… yo nunca…, estoy muerta…

-¿Paris…? – lo moví un poco con la esperanza de q por lo menos se retorciera de dolor, eso era la menos que podía hacerle, hacerle sufrir, que sufra todo lo que yo sufrí… q sufra cada miserable segundo de su vida, al igual q Crowder. ¡Oh! Mi Dios que estoy pensando, me van a matar, cuando se enteren de lo que hice me van a matar, el secretario de la defensa vendrá directamente a colgarme, y nadie ara nada, será como a esos terroristas, me pasarían de cárcel en cárcel, hasta que finalmente en una de ellas acaben conmigo y ya nunca nadie sabría de mi, ni si quiera sabrían en cual de esas cárceles morí. - ¡Paris, Paris, por favor despierta! – grite con lagrimas en mis ojos, no por haberle matado, si no por lo q se me venia encima., mis gritos, atrajeron la atención de dos guardias, ¡Claro cuando soy yo la q grita por ayuda, ni se acercan, pero cuando se trata de alguien importante! , el gritar fue estupido lo se, fue una reacción estupida, q solo adelanto mis problemas, tenia q pensar, tratar de salvarme, tratar de vivir, eso haría, vivir, pero no aquí, tengo q irme, tendré q huir.

Atranque la puerta como pude, mientras comenzaba a gritar para hacerles creer q Paris ya despertó y q me estaba golpeando, funciono, rieron, los escuche reír mientras se alejaban, era normal en ellos el irse y darme la espalda, prendí la radio a todo volumen, eso ayudaría a reforzar sus especulaciones, mi padre siempre la prendía al golpearme, porque Paris no lo haría.

Sigo aquí pidiéndole a Dios...

Que no me falte la palabra ni el valor,

(Que me de valor)

Para poder decirte lo que pienso,

(Que pueda controlar mis emociones)

Y una grieta para que puedas mirar,

Un corazón que no tiene descanso,

(Hay que hablar)

Me apresure mientras escuchaba la letra, de vez en cuando fingía un grito, para aparentar q todo estaba "normal", tome mi mochila y me dirigí a mi armario

Y un mar que se propone hacerse cada vez mayor,

Y un cielo que se nubla y se llena de rencor,

Y todo se define dependiendo de un color...

(No se lo que esta pasando y todos los días me pregunto...)

¿Y dónde esta el amor?

(Eyy!, pon de tu parte)

Que ya se me olvido,

(Pregúntate qué es lo que esta pasando)

¿Y donde esta el amor?

Que ya se me olvido...

Eso es lo que yo siempre me e preguntado ¿Qué esta pasando, Porque la gente te da la espalda? ¿Dónde quedo el amor?, ¿donde esta mi madre?, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¿Por qué yo?, porque me toco todo esto a mi, y ni si quiera hice nada malo, nada.

En realidad no se lo que pasa y...

Presiento que las cosas no van bien,

En Puerto Rico seis meses reventaron a cien,

No se sabe quien es quien,

Ya nadie dice Amén,

Hay que dejarse llevar por el que nació en Belén,

¿Qué todo esta bien?

Eso era antes,

Si te tropiezas no hay nadie que te levante,

En el mundo están pasando cosas espeluznantes,

Se acaba el tiempo,

Recapacita ignorante...

¿Y dónde esta el amor? (el amor, el amor)

Que ya se me olvido,

¿Y dónde esta el amor? (el amor, el amor)

Que ya se me olvido.

Ya no hay nadie al q le importe, nadie, estoy sola y libre, libre para decidir que hacer con lo que me a tocado vivir, me puse unas zapatillas, y me cambie mi blusa blanca por otra de seda azul, tome una gorra y unos lentes.

Que no me falte la memoria pa contar,

Lo visto y lo que estamos viendo ahora,

Ni garganta si es que tengo que gritar,

Y que la libertad no venga en sueños,

Hay! Que no me falte el aire cuando tenga que volver,

Que no me arranquen de raíz solo se nace una vez,

(Dios mío, ayúdame)

Y a ver si tengo suerte y queda algo en que creer...

(Quiero que todo el mundo se pregunte, qué es lo que esta pasando)

¿Dónde esta el amor? (el amor, el amor)

Que ya se me olvido,

¿Y dónde esta el amor? (el amor, el amor)

Que ya se me olvido.

Mire por última vez mi habitación, mientras me detenía, en el cuerpo inmóvil de Paris, me gire dándole la espalda a todo lo que fue mi pasado y camine hacia el futuro, mi futuro.

Hey!

La historia jamás cambiara a causa de políticas,

De conquista, de teorías, o de guerras,

La historia cambiara cuando...

Corrí todo lo que pude, a mitad del pasillo, estaba mi padre de pie, ¿que hacia aquí?; me miro sorprendió, mientras yo no me detenía, es mas acelere el paso, si me detenía seria mi fin; al pasar por su lado, me sujeto por la mochila, me libere de ella y me eche a correr, pronto me dio alcance y sin pensarlo dos beses, lo golpee, tan fuerte como golpee a Paris, mientras corría, mas y mas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pronto algo caliente empezó a meterse en mi sangre desde aquel punto donde había sentido la punzada, esta "sustancia" por así decirlo, comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, rápidamente; al principio solo sentía incomodidad, pero luego la sangre comenzó a arderme a medida q esta me recorría, el ardor se hacia mas fuerte a cada segundo, increíblemente logre revolverme un poco en el suelo donde estaba, pero aun me sentía algo débil y al hacerlo sentí el dolor que no había sentido hace unos momentos cuando mi cuerpo impacto contra esa cosa dura, sentí claramente como los huesos de mi pecho se quebraban, y crujían.

El dolor comenzó a propagarse rápidamente hasta q sentí una punzada muy fuerte en el corazón, no se como explicarlo pero era como si alguien lo estuviera desgarrando con una gillette, el dolor q sentí fue tan horrible q logre levantarme y gritar por ayuda.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! , me quemo, me duele, ayúdenme por favor ayúdenme. – me recosté nuevamente en el suelo, aun retorciéndome por el dolor, solo gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie venia, ¿acaso mi Padrastro me había encontrado y estaba torturándome?, pronto comenzaron a brotar mis lagrimas, habría los ojos aunque me dolieran, pero no veía nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no sentía a nadie debido

-lo siento… - escuche un susurro de arrepentimiento y pena total la voz era angelical, era de una mujer, pude distinguirla a pesar del estado de shock en el q estaba, pero aun no veía nada, ¿Creí que estaba sola? – yo no…

-¡Ayúdame! – le grite – tan solo mátame, es mil veces mejor que esto – grite mirando en varias direcciones sin ver nada mas q la oscuridad, aun retorciéndome de dolor, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en el pecho que aumentaban mi dolor, mientras sentía que me quemaba viva, que algo rasgaba mi piel.

Sentí algo frió sobre mi mejilla izquierda, voltee la cabeza pero, debido a la suma brusquedad con la q me había despertado, todo lo veía borroso aun. Solo logre observar una silueta, borrosa pero pude distinguirla, la oscuridad iba desapareciendo, mientras mi dolor aumentaba.

-ayúdeme – le susurre tan bajo q creo q no me escucho o simplemente era porqué no había nadie conmigo. ¿Por que no me ayudan? ¿Donde están todos? ¿Acaso voy a morir sola? Nadie me escucha, de seguro estoy sola, eso debe ser, estoy sola, nadie va a venir a ayudarme, lo que escuche, aquella mujer, fue producto de mi imaginación.

Mis ojos se llenaban de mas lágrimas y mis gritos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes por el horrible dolor – estoy sola – al decir eso escuche un gruñido horrible, pero no me importo, solo me concentraba en el dolor q sentía, apreté las manos con fuerza mientras me revolvía por el sumo dolor q se hacia cada ves mas y mas fuerte. Sentí otra punzada igual de horrible q la primera, pero con mas fuerza, en el corazón, la sensación era inimaginable, nunca en mi vida sentí algo así, era como si me estuvieran cortando entre los dedos con filudas hojas, mil veces peor, y el ardor, era como si tuviera llagas en todo mi cuerpo y algún idiota hubiera decidido echarme jugo de limón acido, en mis heridas, para que el dolor se intensificara – ¡ya no por favor, q se detenga ya no! – grite sollozando como loca, me sentía cansada, muy débil, pero aun así continué lanzando gritos de piedad para q el dolor acabe, mire hacia mis pies, pero aun no podía ver con claridad, volví a ver aquella silueta de mujer, "Lo siento…" volvió a susurrar "pronto estarás bien… lo siento pero debo irme" estoy delirando, de seguro ya esta cerca mi fin. Mire hacia el cielo, solo deseaba q el dolor parara, no me podía concentrar en otra cosa ­– quiero morir… ­– parecía q hubiera estado gritando por horas y horas sin recibir ningún tipo de ayuda, solo esa voz angelical que dejo de hablarme y desapareció, dejándome sola nuevamente; mis lagrimas no dejaron de brotar, me quede muy quieta, solo me revolvía de ves en cuando por el dolor, mi garganta ya estaba seca, por eso ya no podía lanzar mas gritos. Sentía muy lentos los latidos de mi corazón, si, cada ves mas lentos, pero con cada palpitar agonizante, otra punzada de dolor, y el fuego, parecía que mi cuerpo alimentaba mas el fuego, creo q ya me e acostumbrado, mi respiración comenzó a ser cada ves mas débil, de seguro ya estaba por morir, q alegría este dolor ya va a parar. Me parecía escuchar voces en mi agonía.

-Mia, mi niña, lo siento mucho mi niña – quería responderle, pero solo decidí callar, quería escuchar un poco mas a la única persona q siempre me amo.

Era una voz angelical, sumamente hermosa y tranquila, una voz q reconocería en cualquier, parte pero antes de poder escuchar mas, vino a mi el dolor mas horrible q haya sentido hasta el momento, sentí como mi corazón q estaba ya lo suficientemente desgarrado se retorcía, me sujete con fuerza mientras contenía mi respiración, fue entonces cuando escuche el ultimo latido de mi corazón…, un lento palpitar, que gritaba de dolor.

Todo quedo en silencio, mis latidos, mi respiración, mis gritos, no escuchaba nada pero aun estaba conciente, todos los dolores desaparecieron tal y como yo lo pedía, parecía que había vuelto a mi "Edén", cerré mis ojos lentamente y agradecí que alguien hubiera escuchado mis gritos y me hubiera ayudado. Respire hondo y contuve todo el aire que pude, me quede sumamente quieta por minutos, tratando de concentrarme en escuchar nuevamente mis latidos, pero no sucedía nada, abrí los ojos, lentamente, pero todo era distinto, pude observar mejor donde estaba, era un callejón muy alejado ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, me revise, pero no tenia nada, ni una sola herida, pero mi aspecto era terrible – imposible – me sentía fuerte, mi piel se había vuelto sumamente pálida, mi vista era mil veces mejor, y mis sentidos, los sentía agudos, podía escuchar todo claramente, observe el cielo y me di cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo – ¿cuanto tiempo estuve aquí? – me pregunte a mi misma, aquel horrible dolor… parecían días lo q había sufrido, camine hacia una esquina y me acurruque como pude, pronto unas nubes comenzaron acercarse, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a salpicar los suelos, estas se hicieron mas rápidas y grandes, pronto estaba totalmente empapada, la sangre que aun quedaba en mi blusa, se había mezclado con el agua de la lluvia, que para mi causaba un olor espantoso, no recordaba nada, solo la silueta de una mujer, y una voz, - Mamá – susurre, me parecía extraño q aun no haya comenzado a llorar, pronto un pequeño charco comenzó a formarse, en el observe mi reflejo, era mas hermosa que antes, pero mis ojos, eran tan rojos… me arrodille sobre el charco mientras me observaba mejor, era otra, ya no era la misma, mi garganta me comenzó a arder, por un momento pensé que el horrible dolor volvería así que me acurruque nuevamente intentando llorar.

-Amelia… - escuche a mi madre llamarme, y nada mas.

**_Weno eso estoo la verdad q no me convence muxo, lo escribi en esots dias, mientras estaba distraida / asi k porfa enveinme sus opiniones e ideas para asi poder editarlo y mejorarlo )_**

**_para mis queridas lectoras de El noveno Cullen no me maten por subir este fic antes q el capitulo q continua, ps sip ya lo tengo listo solo faltan editar algunas cosas antes de poder subirlo xD por mientras hise este fic, no se preocupen desde ahora voy a continuar con mi historia xD no se imaginan too lo q se viene xD_**

**_bexos!! las kiero muxo no olviden mandar opiniones y criticas ! muak nos vemos pronto! )_**

**_psdt: saludos p' toaz y en special para mis nuevas lectoras y mi amix AdaWongtn Graxias x apoyarme amix y no te preocupes ya me repuse despues de mi pekeña pelea imaginaria con Carlisle xD_**

¬¬nos amistamos xD


End file.
